Portable infrared remote controllers that are used to remotely control television; stereo and other electrical systems from a distance, usually 1-15 feet, often suffer from insufficient power so that the controllers perform erratically, even at close range. One could, of course, build a large, stationary unit to supply the needed power; but this would defeat the other desired features of such a controller, namely portability and compactness.